First Son
by MeganThreeSix
Summary: Nick is a normal kid attending the most prestigious private school in Washington DC. Jeff is desperately seeking a release from his masked life as the son of the President of the United States. It starts as just a night out, and then it becomes so much more.
1. Prologue

_So I know I have another fic to finish, but lately I've been more motivated to write this. I will finish the Newsies Niff fic eventually, but in the meantime, here's this. :)_

* * *

Nick sat in a slumped position on the edge of the couch, one arm propped on the armrest and holding his head up while the other hand held his phone in front of him. He sat alone, to his own fortune, in the Warbler rehearsal room. A little message was typed out on his phone and his thumb hovered over the 'Send' button.

_Can we talk? Please? -Nick_

He was just about to send it when two boys interrupted his privacy, bursting into the room and locking their eyes on him. Nick jumped at their sudden appearance, his heart pounding. The brunette with the chubbier build stepped towards him with an outstretched hand, "Hand it over, Duval." His tone was firm, almost menacing.

"Trent—"

"Hand it over, _Nick_." The skinnier, blonde boy sneered in a tone that had a hint of humor in it, though the command was much more effective with his English accent. Nick sighed. He couldn't win against these two—who for the record looked as opposite as Tonto and the Lone Ranger. Nick closed out of the message he was about to send and reluctantly handed his phone over to Trent. "You two have really good timing, I'll give you that."

"'s why we're here." The blonde gave Nick a cheeky smile and flopped down on the couch next to him. "What else are best friends for?"

"They're for keeping each other away from their douchebag exes, that's what." Trent chirped before Nick could even roll his eyes.

"He's not a douchebag…" Nick said very unconvincingly.

"Nick, he broke up with you over text message." Trent said, still holding Nick's phone, "I've said it once and I'll say it again: you can't trust hipsters."

"Trent!"

"You're better off without him."

Nick sighed, slumping back against the couch, the leather creaking beneath him. This conversation was making the hole in his heart hurt more and more by the second, "It doesn't feel like that."

"It will soon." Trent took a seat on the coffee table in front of Nick, "It may not seem like that now, but it will. Jordie was a loser, and he was more committed to Instagram that he was to you…"

"Trent!"

"…let's be honest, Nick, he was. Besides, Kiril was the one who first pointed it out, not me."

"Thanks for stealing my observation." The blonde – Kiril – glowered at Trent.

"Shush." Trent snapped at Kiril before turning back to Nick, "It's been a week, Nick. He hasn't contacted you at all. And by the looks of it you've texted him several times – despite us telling you not to – and he still hasn't replied."

Nick shrugged. He didn't have any answer to counter that. It was true; he'd sent at least one text to his now ex boyfriend Jordie every night since they broke up. Nick knew he should've stopped days ago – or just not even texted Jordie at all—but he couldn't help it. He still had a little flicker of hope inside him, one that told him Jordie would either want to talk again or they'd get back together.

"You need to let go, Nick."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Nick said, "I _really_ liked him, and that fact that he broke up with me via text message doesn't make it seem like it's over between us."

"We've got a gig in a few days." Kiril spoke up, "That'll get your mind off things, right?"

Nick shrugged again.

"And Sebastian's throwing a party afterwards…" Trent said.

Nick's brow furrowed, "Are you suggesting I'm going to hook up with someone as Sebastian's party?" He sounded almost offended.

"Anything can happen, my dear Nicholas." Trent sang, standing up again as the bell rang, signaling the end of another day at Dalton Academy, "Come on. Let's go."

"I don't want to move. Why do I have to get up?" Nick reluctantly picked his bag off the hardwood floor and stood up from the couch.

"Because you're our ride home." Kiril said, giving Nick a shove.

* * *

"Jeffrey," A head peeked into Jeff's room, "your father would like to see you in his office."

_Oh great_, Jeff groaned quietly enough so that the agent at his door couldn't hear him. He took a second to neaten out his dirty blonde hair with his hand, combing it out of his face, before following the agent down three floors and across his…house, all to get to his dad's office. _White_ House. _Oval_ Office.

Jeff would've gotten there a lot faster if he'd gone by himself. But the agent leading him was a moderately slow walker and though he didn't say so, he was insisting on leading them, Jeff could tell. Maybe it was because the agent thought Jeff still didn't know his way around – which he definitely did, it wasn't that hard – or he wanted his boss to know that he was doing his job.

Jeff nodded a thank you to the agent when they got to the entrance of his father's office. Jeff held up his hand to knock but hesitated. He never needed to knock to go into his dad's office before, even when they were at home…their old home, he corrected himself. This new situation shouldn't be an exception, or change the rules. But still…everything was different now. Jeff knocked three times, waited a second, and entered the Oval Office.

"Jeff my boy!" his father stood up from his large leather chair and circled around from the back of his desk to come over and hug his son. Jeff returned the hug without a second thought, breaking into a smile as he did so. Even becoming the president hadn't changed his father…not yet, he feared. Jeff also noticed his mother was waiting for him too. She also pulled him into a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

"Doing alright, Jeff?"

"Of course sir." Jeff said in a cheery tone, taking a seat on one of the couches. He still felt like a stranger in this room, like he wasn't supposed to be here. This was more than just his father's office. There were secrets that didn't leave this room that he was definitely not supposed to know about. It'd only be a matter of time before Jeff would be chatting with his dad in here and he'd have to be rushed out because of some national secretive business. But he'd enjoy this time while it lasted.

"What's with you calling me 'sir' lately, Jeff?"

Jeff shrugged, "You're an important man now, Dad. Seems only appropriate." Jeff kept a smile on his face, and kept his tone light an cheery.

"I'm still your father though, Jeff. Nothing's going to change that."

"I know, Dad." Jeff smiled at his parents, who were now sitting across from him, "So what's this all about? Come to tell me you're shipping me off to a military school?"

"Not exactly, Jeffrey." His mom chuckled, "We wanted to talk to you before you start at your new school tomorrow."

Oh. Jeff raised his eyebrows, "Okay…what about it?"

"We just wanted to make sure you were ready to go." His mom said, "You have everything you need? Do you have any questions…?"

"Mom," Jeff cut her off, "I'm fine. I'm not worried about school tomorrow. It sounds like fun actually."

"Are you sure, Jeffrey?" Dad asked, "You know you can tell us if something's wrong."

"Yes sir…Dad. I'll be fine tomorrow. I promise. I actually really want to get back to school." Because he felt useless and unproductive when he was here since his father's inauguration.

"Dalton isn't like your old school Jeff." Mrs. Sterling spoke up again, "It'll be a smaller school, it's private, and it has that nice no-bullying policy…"

"I wasn't being bulled at my old school, Mom."

"But still, we just want what's best for you, Jeff." Mr. Sterling said. _President_ Sterling.

"I know." Jeff nodded, "I'll be fine tomorrow. I might even check out the school's choir. Apparently they have a really good a capella group."

"Well that's great Jeffrey." Jeff stood up at the same time as his father so they could embrace, "I know you'll be alright at Dalton. We just wanted to make sure."

"Thanks." Jeff pulled away and smiled at his dad.

"Remember, I've got SWAT Teams at my disposal."

Jeff laughed, "Got it, Dad."

"Well unless there was something else you'd like to talk about," His mother gave him a quick hug, "We hope we didn't interrupt anything you were doing Jeff."

"Nope. Just another round of Mario Kart." Jeff took that as his cue to leave. He started towards the door, bidding his parents a goodbye before he made his exit. Jeff found his way back to his room easily, closing the door quickly behind him. He may have lied about certain things just now to his parents, but one thing was the truth: he was excited to go to Dalton tomorrow. It was a chance that he could go back to being a normal teenager. He could get away from all the masks he had to put on for the media, simply because he was the son of the President of the United States. He wanted to escape that, even if it was only for six hours every day. At least it was something.

* * *

_Please let me know if you like it. :) I have the next few chapters uploaded on Quoth-the Warbler, but I will keep uploading on here as I keep writing future chapters._

_Also, when I say Jeff has dirty blond hair (as opposed the the bleach-blond that it really is) it's not a typo or a mistake, it will come into play later in the story._


	2. Dalton Academy

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited the first chapter. I really appreciate it. I just hope this story stays up to standards._

* * *

Dalton was established in 1922, a few blocks away from downtown Washington DC. It was a four-floor brick building that blended in well to its surroundings, so much so that no one really noticed it at first. But once it was noticed, you couldn't stop looking at it. The building had its wear and tear, but was in surprisingly good shape. Being inside the school made every student feel like they'd just walked into the Dead Poets Society: old world charm with modern tastes and quirks.

The dark, fortunately unmarked SUV pulled up right outside the school, parking next to the front sidewalk. Jeff grabbed his messenger bag and climbed out of the backseat before the secret service agent could round the car and open it for him. Jeff ignored the little look of annoyance the guy gave him as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

The school courtyard that lay outside the front doors behind wrought iron gates wasn't too filled with students yet, which Jeff was also thankful for. He turned to the agent. "I think I'll take it from here." Jeff couldn't remember the guy's name yet.

He shook his head. "I was instructed to accompany you to the office."

Jeff suppressed an eye roll, "Would _you_ want someone in a suit and sunglasses escorting you into your new school?" Jeff asked, "I don't want the other students to think I'm in the mafia."

Even behind the sunglasses, Jeff could see the slight scowl on the agent's face. God, hey really never wanted to leave Jeff alone. "Fine," The agent said, "I'll meet you back here at three sharp."

"Aye aye, sir," Jeff gave the agent a salute – earning him another scowl – before he made his way through the wrought iron gates that enclosed the front lawn of the school. Jeff kept himself as inconspicuous as possible, only glancing around occasionally to see what the other boys were doing. It seemed like a very low key, relaxed environment. Some boys milled around the fountain, others occupied the benches. He got a couple side-glances from other students, but nothing that made him feel like he was in his "First Son Fish Tank" that he liked to call it. Maybe the other boys only saw him as a new face among their ranks, and Jeff could live with that status. Jeff straightened out the lapels of his spiffy new blazer and crossed the courtyard to the building.

* * *

It wasn't until a few hours after Nick got home the previous afternoon that he realized Trent still had possession of his phone. So he legitimately couldn't even try to text Jordie that night (and he also couldn't text Trent to give him a very well deserved "Fuck you.")

Nick always entered the school through the back doors. He stormed down the hallways, brushing quickly past other all too familiar blue blazers as he headed for the commons by the front office. He was already late; class started in seven minutes and he had to get his phone back from Trent and get to class before his Chemistry teacher marked him down again.

Nick passed by the front office with six minutes to spare. _Damn it Trent, you better still be there_, Nick had the senior commons in sight, just down the hallway. He walked with such a purpose, his tunnel vision focused on getting to his destination, that he almost didn't see someone cross in front of him with a particularly large painting canvas. Nick jumped out of the way, only to run backwards right into another body that had been exiting the office.

Nick jumped in surprise, managing to stay on his feet, but papers scattered to the floor when they fell from the other person's hands. "Shit…" Nick swore under his breath as he turned and knelt down to help them gather their papers. His mind was still in a rush to get to the commons, so he didn't look at the other guy. All he noticed was the familiar blue blazer, "I'm so sorry…"

"Nah, it's cool," He guy replied, "Don't worry about it."

Nick looked up to hand the boy his papers, his head immediately slowing down and his adrenaline fading. The boy had dirty blonde hair that was combed back out of his face to reveal sparkling light brown eyes. He was smiling and took the papers from Nick's hand. Nick blinked when he realized he was staring a bit, "Sorry again…"

"It's okay." The boy was still smiling. He gathered his papers into one hand and held the other out, "I'm Jeff, by the way."

"Nick." He shook Jeff's hand and returned the smile, "Are…you new here?" He was sure he hadn't seen this guy around before. And, being a smaller school, it was fairly easy to pick out a new face in the crowd.

"Yeah, first day." Jeff said as he stood back up.

"Ah," Nick straightened himself up, unconsciously fixing his blazer and tie, "It's, um…it's a nice school. I-I think you'll like it…" Nick was suddenly at a loss for words, cursing at himself for stuttering as he forced out the small talk.

Jeff however, found it rather funny, "Yeah. I'm looking forward to it. I just moved here actually."

Nick raised his eyebrows. He wasn't great at making small talk, but something about Jeff kept him asking questions, "So…what made you choose Dalton?"

Jeff shrugged slightly, "My parents chose it. We have…connections, I guess…" He rolled his eyes.

Nick nodded. There were plenty of guys at this school who where because their families were rich, or they had very elite connections. "Sounds like you'll fit right in."

Jeff smiled, "That's what I was going for. "

A few seconds of silence passed between them while Jeff put his papers into his bag. The only thing he kept in hand was his schedule, but it seemed pretty simple anyway. Jeff knew he should probably say something to fill the silence, but the first bell did it for him, "Um, I should probably find my first class…" Jeff said almost reluctantly. The first person he meets at Dalton, and they have to part ways so soon.

"Do you…need help finding your way around or anything?" Nick asked, disappointed that the bell had rung at such an inconvenient time. He wasn't exactly willing to stop talking to Jeff either.

"I um… I think I've got it. Thanks…" Jeff stammered a little, "But…I don't think I'll have anyone to sit with at lunch. Would you mind…?"

"No, not at all!" An unusual wave of relief flooded over Nick, knowing that he'd get to see Jeff again in a few hours, "Meet you at the cafeteria?"

"Sure!" Jeff was smiling again, "See you later?"

"Bye." Nick watched Jeff go, his eyes locked on the blonde's figure as it disappeared down the hall, into the crowd of blue and red blazers. He seems nice…Nick thought. He didn't realize he was still staring until a firm hand clapped onto his shoulder, making him jump.

"Who was that?" Trent asked as he appeared at Nick's side, his voice having his usual hint of peppy sass in it.

Nick blinked a few times, trying to organize his thoughts, "T-That was Jeff. He's new here."

"What's with the stutter, Nicholas?" Kiril materialized on Nick's other side, a smirk covering his face.

"Nothing. Just…" He shook his head, "Just give me my damn phone, Trent."

Trent rolled his eyes, pulling Nick's phone out of his blazer pocket, "So Jeff…" Trent cooed, "You know Jeff's last name?"

"No"

"Know where he lives?" Kiril asked.

"No."

"What's his class schedule?" Trent asked.

"I don't know."

"How old is he?" Kiril asked.

"I don't know!"

"Jesus, Nick, did you not talk about anything with him?" Trent snapped sarcastically.

"Was I supposed to interrogate him?" Nick snapped back at them, "Jeff's new here as asked if he could meet us at lunch."

"Us?" Trent raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, me. He asked me."

"Awww." Kiril gave Nick a pat on the back.

"Not like that!" Nick started to walk away, and his friends were in quick pursuit behind him, "He just wanted someone to sit with since he doesn't know anyone."

"That's nice of you." Trent said, shrugging his bag further up on his shoulder as they ascended the staircase, "So this means you aren't going to be mopey Nick at lunch anymore are you?"

"Shut up." Nick gave Trent a shove in the direction of his classroom.

* * *

Jeff was waiting outside the doors to the cafeteria, turning his phone over in his hands. His morning had gone well, no problems or anything. His teachers seemed nice enough, and if he got any wayward glances from anyone who recognized him, he hadn't noticed, which Jeff was thankful for. So far he had started to feel at least a little bit normal.

While he waited for Nick, he was still turning thoughts over in his head, mostly about their first encounter this morning. It wasn't the slightly awkward small talk or the fact that the run-in made him drop all of his stuff that he couldn't stop thinking about, or even the anxiety that Nick would recognize who he was (which ended up not happening to Jeff's relief). It was how he stuttered over his words. Like he hadn't known what to say, even though Nick's questions were very straightforward. It was like Jeff actually didn't know what to say in front of this boy. Which was strange for him. After being in front of cameras and press and rich people he didn't care about for the past several months, making small talk was a piece of cake. And suddenly this boy runs into him at his new school and he can't make coherent anymore. It was definitely a strange feeling. One he wasn't used to.

"Jeff!"

Jeff's head snapped up, his thoughts getting pushed aside when he saw Nick coming around the corner. Jeff's face immediately broke into a smile, and he stood up from the bench, "Hey Nick."

Nick was also smiling when he approached Jeff. He'd been looking forward to lunch all morning, even counting down during some classes before stopping himself. It was just lunch with the new guy, after all.

Of course, Nick barely went anywhere in this school without his friends being in close quarters to embarrass him. Trent stepped forward, "So you're the Jeff Nick talked to this morning…" Trent eyed Jeff, making no effort to hide the way he was examining the boy from head to toe.

"Yeah…"

Trent looked up at Jeff's face again, "Nice to meet you." He gave a genuine smile and shook Jeff's hand, "Trent Nixon."

Jeff returned the gesture, "Nice to meet you."

Kiril stepped forward next, "Kiril Harkin."

"Nice to meet you too. Are you from England?" Jeff asked after noticing the boy's accent.

"Manchester."

Nick sighed in relief seeing that his two friends were going to behave themselves, at least for first impressions. He honestly felt like a babysitter sometimes when he was with them.

The boys bought their food and took a table over by the windows, "So how's your first day going, Jeff?" Nick asked.

_No one's recognized me yet_, Jeff suppressed a small smirk, "As good as any first day would go, I guess."

"No mental breakdowns or anything?" Trent asked as he stabbed at a piece of broccoli.

"No," Jeff smiled, "Not yet, at least." It was still all small talk, getting to know each other. Jeff couldn't help but keep his masks on though. He barely knew how to do otherwise since he spent so many months constantly being an improved version of himself.

"First days are always awkward." Nick offered. "It'll get better." Nick had a feeling that Jeff may have been hiding something, but he let it go, figuring it was just because the guy was nervous.

Jeff smiled, "Thanks."

Trent and Kiril exchanged a mutual glance before deciding to veer the conversation elsewhere, "Jeff, you play any sports? Extracurriculars…?"

Jeff finished a bite of rice, "Not much. The last year I was there my family was really…busy." That was an understatement, "I couldn't any sports or extracurriculars. But, I'm really into music." That got Nick's attention, "I never really got a chance to do anything at my old school, like choir or band. But since I'm here now," Jeff shrugged, "I kind of wanted to check out the Warblers? I don't know how much of a singer I am though." The last few sentences came out quickly the more nervous he got about mentioning it.

"Oooh!" Trent dropped his fork and turned to Jeff, a sudden giddy expression crossing his face, "You've come to the right place. The three of us are Warblers ourselves."

"Really?"

"Yep. Have you ever sung before?"

"Does it count if I sing along to the Pokemon theme count?" Jeff joked, "Nah, not really. Music wasn't very big at my old school."

"It's quite opposite here." Kiril explained, "The Warblers are the rock stars of this place. I don't think our director is taking any new members right now, but we can certainly ask for you." Kiril said, "Can't hurt."

"Oh, um…" Jeff licked his lips. He didn't even know if he wanted to audition yet.

"Actually," Nick spoke up after catching on to Jeff's hesitation. His heart suddenly started racing, and he didn't know why, "We have a show tomorrow night. It's not really a public performance, but we could probably get you in, if you want to check us out or whatever…decide if you want to audition." _Great wording you chose there, Nick_, he scolded himself.

But Jeff didn't seem to notice. If he did, he didn't point it out, "Yeah definitely! Sounds great!"

Trent was exchanging double takes between his friend and their new schoolmate, watching their every moves, their nervous chuckles, and the small talk that was obviously making both of them smile. Trent eyed Nick for a second, "Hey why don't you two exchange numbers, so we can let you know when the show is." Trent tried to keep his voice casual, but Kiril caught on and had to hide a smirk by taking a sip of milk.

"Yeah sure." Jeff pulled out his phone and slid it across the table to Nick. Nick did the same, and they punched in their respective numbers.

The bell rang a few minutes later. Both Nick and Jeff felt like it was too soon to part, because they'd hit it off really easily, spending the remainder of the lunch period talking about music and Jeff's very favorable opinion about John Williams. It wasn't soon enough for Trent though, who broke into a huge grin as soon as Jeff and Nick walked ahead of him.

"What's that look for?" Kiril asked.

"Nick looks like he's feeling a lot better, doesn't he?" Trent was still grinning.

* * *

Jeff finished his homework within a few hours that afternoon. And after a few rounds of Mario Kart, Jeff started to feel the boredom seeping over him. He could've gone for a walk around the house, his house, he had to keep reminding himself, but he didn't feel comfortable with it. Because that was just it: he didn't feel at home here. He felt like a stranger in his own home. He didn't belong here, even if his father was the president.

Jeff turned over ideas in his head before an idea sparked to him. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he got to Nick's name.

_Hey Nick, I'd really like to see the Warblers tomorrow night. Any chance you can get me in? –Jeff_

Nick had been doing the same thing he'd done the past few nights. His finger hovered over the send button of another text to Jordie. But he knew he wasn't going to send it. He didn't have that pull, the temptation to send Jordie the text. He was only doing this out of habit. Nick was staring at his screen when his phone suddenly buzzed in his hand, a text popping up from someone else.

Nick couldn't help but smile at the message from Jeff. It was odd how much he liked talking to a boy he met this morning.

_Of course! I'm giving Trent and Kiril a ride, so I can swing by and pick you up too, if you want? –Nick_

_Sounds good. –Jeff_

_Awesome. I'll pick you up at 6:30. Where do you live? –Nick_

_1600 Pennsylvania Ave. See you then :) –Jeff_

_See you :) -Nick_

Jeff held his phone for a few minutes after he got the last text, waiting for a follow up. Surely Nick had to recognize his address. Nick was probably going to freak out or something.

But no more texts came. Maybe Nick had decided not to comment on it. Jeff smiled a little before going to find the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

_Question, comments, and reviews are appreciated :)_


	3. 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue

_Again, I want to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed. I really appreciate all of it. :) I still just hope this story lives up to standards. _

_Disclaimers: I obviously don't own anything from Glee and I don't claim to have a lot of knowledge about the White House other than what I can Google. So I'm not saying that anything mentioned about the White House is one-hundred percent accurate._

* * *

Jeff was dressed and ready for Nick's arrival twenty minutes early. He was too anxious sitting in his room waiting for 6:30 to roll around, plus he was always taught to be ready on time. But now that he was ready, he didn't know what to do with himself. Jeff straightened out the collar of his gray button-up shirt and fixed his hair again before grabbing his messenger bag from his bed, looking inside to make sure he had everything. Wallet, check. Money, check. Phone, check. Jeff had everything he needed, and he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out of his room.

On his way down to the Oval Office, Jeff kept his gaze averted from the people he kept passing by. He had no idea who most of them were. This was supposed to be his home, and strange people walking around made it feel a lot less homey.

He hesitantly knocked on the door to the office, waiting until he heard a muffled reply from the other side. Jeff walked in slowly to see his dad behind his desk and one of the members of his cabinet discussing something with him. They both looked up when he walked in, making Jeff feel uncomfortable. "Sorry," Jeff said in the composed voice he'd mastered, "I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving now, Sir…Dad."

"Sir, we really should keep this conversation private." The other man said to the President, making both Jeff and his father flash identical frowns.

"Nonsense," President Sterling said, standing up from his desk chair, "We've been discussing this for over an hour. I'll see my son out and meet you back here in five minutes."

The man nodded and left through one of the side doors, and Jeff forced himself not to feel offended by the man's previous remark and gave a small smile when his dad put a hand on his shoulder.

"So who did you say you were going out with tonight?"

"Some friends from school. Nick, Trent, and Kiril."

"Hm," President Sterling nodded, "They nice boys?"

"Yes Dad."

"Do they have criminal records?"

Jeff chuckled, "I'm pretty sure they don't."

* * *

"Nick, do you even know where you're going?"

"Uh…maybe."

Kiril rolled his eyes, "Tell me the address."

"Fine." Nick pulled his phone from the cup holder in the center console once he got stuck at a red light. He unlocked it and pulled up Jeff's address from their texts the other night, before handing the phone to Kiril in the passenger seat.

"Some career advice Nick," Trent leaned forward from his spot in the backseat, "Don't work for MapQuest."

"Be happy you have a mode of transportation in the first place, Trent." Nick snapped as he rolled through the intersection, "I don't have to give you rides everywhere."

"But you do because you love us, Nicky." Trent put on a puppy-dog face as he gripped Nick's shoulders.

Nick rolled his eyes a little with a smirk, "You seem so sure of this…"

"I am sure."

"Uh, Nick…" Kiril was still staring at Nick's phone screen, "Is this Jeff's address or an answer to a Civics quiz?"

Nick gave him a quick puzzled look, "What? That's the address Jeff gave me."

"And you sure Jeff's not lying to you?"

"Wha-yeah, of course I'm sure."

"Lemme see," Trent took the phone from Kiril's hand and read over the text, "Oh, shit." The boy did a double take between the phone and the driver.

"What? What's wrong?"

Kiril gave Nick an incredulous look, "Are you saying the Brit knows more about American trivia than the American?"

"You're giving us a bad name, Nicholas." Trent added in.

"What is with you two? Just give me the address before we're late." Nick said as he stopped at another intersection.

"Alright fine. If Jeff's not just messing with you, it's 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue." Trent handed the phone back to Kiril, who checked the text one more time to make sure they'd both seen it right before shutting the phone off.

The ride to Jeff's place was moderately quiet. Trent and Kiril were mostly eager to see Nick's reaction when they finally pulled up to the place. Though their silence was odd compared to all the other times they drove around the city – usually they argued over what to play on the radio or where they should go to eat – Nick was thankful for the silence, and he found himself getting excited to see their new friend again. Though the quiet environment made Nick acutely aware of his accelerated heart rate.

They were about three blocks away from Jeff's address. Trent and Kiril thought passing by the National Archives would've been somewhat of a giveaway, but Nick remained oblivious. A few more minutes of a relatively silent car ride ticked past, and it was making Nick more anxious. "Okay, why are you guys so quiet?"

"Just waiting."

"Waiting for what? Nick said, glancing in the rearview mirror at his friend as he pulled up to the curb. Jeff's place must've been around here somewhere. They were outside the White House right now, and Nick knew he couldn't stay parked here for long.

Kiril pointed over Nick's shoulder, out of the driver's side window, a smirk on his face, "Waiting for your reaction when you see that."

Nick turned to see what Kiril was pointing at. His eyebrows furrowed for a second when all he saw was the White House "What are you…" He didn't even finish his question because things started clicking into place. Kiril and Trent's strange behavior, the tiniest twinge of familiarity at Jeff's address, the feeling that Jeff had been hiding something – which Nick had simply put off to nervousness.

"No way…" Nick breathed, slumping back into his seat.

Kiril snickered, "I've got a feeling Jeff is messing with you."

"Hm," Trent thought for a second, "Jeff doesn't seem like the guy who would fuck with you like this."

"What'd you say Jeff's last name was?"

"I didn't." Come to think of it, Nick didn't even know Jeff's last name yet. While his friends went back and forth, Nick pulled his phone out again. _Hey Jeff…what's your address again? –Nick_

The response came a few seconds later. _1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. –Jeff_

…_You sure? –Nick_

_Yep. I'm positive. –Jeff_

_And um…Jeff, what's your last name? –Nick_

_Sterling. -Jeff_

Nick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slumped back in his seat. Holy shit… His new friend Jeff was the son of the President of the United States.

_Well…I'm outside…? –Nick_

_Pull around to the driveway, I'll have them open the gate for you. –Jeff _

"Well," Nick pocketed his phone and pulled his car away from the curb, "He's not messing with us."

"How do you know?" Trent asked.

"Here," Nick showed them Jeff's text, "His name's Jeff Sterling. As in _President_ Sterling. And he's having someone open the gate for us." And like clockwork, as soon as Nick pulled into the driveway, the gate to the White House opened, and he pulled the car into the grounds.

"So he's like…Jonathan Sterling's _son _or something?" Trent asked incredulously.

"Apparently."

A man in a trench coat and an earpiece was waiting for them beyond the gates. Nick rolled down his window and his voice came out as a nervous stutter, "Um…i-is Jeff here?" In the backseat, Trent hung his head in shame at the ridiculousness of Nick's question.

The man gestured with a jerk of his head, "He's waiting inside. Come with me."

Nick's heart rate quickened. He glanced at Kiril and Trent one last time before almost tripping his way out of his car. His friends were instructed to wait in the car, and Nick followed the man – Secret Service Agent, he corrected himself – inside. A metal detector and a pat-down search later, and the agents now gave Nick a margin of space greater than three feet while they waited in a foyer of the White House with white walls and hardwood floors, all of the highest quality. Nick felt too awkward to just stand there, so he made it look like he was looking at the portraits and paintings on the walls of the foyer where they waited in silence. But in reality he was too anxious to pay attention to what he was looking at. If prompted, he wouldn't have been able to tell someone that he had just looked at Theodore Roosevelt or Washington Crossing the Delaware.

After what seemed like eternity – Nick felt the eyes of two Secret Service Agents boring into him the entire time – the far doors opened, and Jeff stepped into the foyer, breaking out into a smile when he saw Nick waiting there. Nick had only ever seen Jeff in his school uniform before, so seeing him in a gray button-up and a simple pair of jeans was a nice change. He also carried a messenger bag over his shoulder. Nick's anxiety ebbed away, and it was replaced by that fluttery feeling in his stomach…

…And the anxiety was back when, just after Jeff entered, Jeff's father came in as well. The President of the United States.

"Dad, this is Nicholas Duval." The formality in Jeff's tone snapped Nick out of a brief stupor, "Nick, this is my father, Jonathan Sterling."

Mr. –_President_ Sterling held out his hand, and Nick somehow kept his composure as he shook it, noting that the president had a very firm handshake, "So you're a Dalton boy, are you?"

"Yes, yessir." Nick responded quickly, "I-I met Jeff on his first day."

"Yes, yes," The President replied, his laid-back posture reflecting his tone of voice, "It's a very nice school. One of the best."

"Y-yeah…" Nick mentally kicked himself for stammering so much, "It's great."

"Only the best for my son." President Sterling said as he gave Jeff a pat on the shoulder. And Nick could tell immediately that Jeff's subsequent smile was forced. "So where are you boys off to tonight?"

"We're going to one of the school's awards nights." Jeff explained before Nick could answer, "The Warblers are performing. Nick and his friends are in the group and asked me to go since I'm interested in auditioning for the group."

"Ah, very nice," President Sterling said, looking at Nick again, "So Nicholas, did you vote this past election."

Nick's heart raced. "I, uh... I-I'm only s-seventeen, sir..."

President Sterling chuckled heartily, "Don't worry Nicholas. I assumed as much." Nick's sigh in relief was definitely audible, and Jeff had to turn away to hide a smile.

"Sir," Another man popped his head into the foyer and directed his attention right on the president, "Prime Minister Cameron is on the line."

"Give me just a minute," President Sterling waved the man off and turned to his son, "Jeffrey?"

"Yeah, sir- Dad. I know, back by eleven. My phone is on and charged, I have money, no drinking, and no getting on the cover of Us Weekly or any major newspaper."

President Sterling chuckled, "I don't recall telling you that last part, but I like it." He gave his son another smile and pat on the shoulder and again, Nick detected Jeff's discomfort. Then the President's attention was turned on him, "Nicholas, have him back by eleven? Obey all laws, and don't get in trouble?"

Nicks heart pounded as he nodded in response, "Yes sir."

"Alright," The President grinned and turned to leave, "Take care of him. And have a good time, boys." And with that, President Sterling disappeared to another room.

Jeff led the way back to Nick's car, and trench coat man followed them out. Nick noted that Kiril had joined Trent in the backseat of the car, so Jeff climbed into the passenger's side and Nick started up his car again. The drive out of the White House grounds was silent, and it remained that way until Nick made it to a stoplight a few blocks later.

"Hey Jeff…" Nick broke the silence.

Jeff rubbed the back of his neck, "…Yeah?"

"You're the…you never mentioned…that you're dad is, you know…"

"I know." Jeff sighed, dropping his arm, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. No one at school knows. Or, if they do, they haven't said anything about it." He paused before continuing, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to be treated any differently. Dalton…I thought of it as a fresh start for me, y'know?"

Nick took in Jeff's explanation, and he nodded, "Yeah. I get it." Nick smiled slightly as the light turned green.

Jeff chuckled in relief, "I thought you getting my address would've given it away."

"Oh my _God_," Trent finally piped up from the backseat, "We asked him about it like seven times on our way. The kid's oblivious."

"Shut up." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Civics class was freshman year, Nicholas." Kiril added.

Nick shook his head, but couldn't help but smile when he saw Jeff laughing at him.

* * *

_Reviews, questions, comments? :)_

_As of now, the chapters posted here are all caught up with the ones I've posted on QTW. So now I'll update them both at the same time._

_If you want to follow the progress of this story, I might start liveblogging when I write future chapters. If you'd like to see that, my tumblr url is newsieriker._

_Thank you!_


	4. Awards Night

_Hi there, I apologize for the delay in updating. I'd written out all of chapter 5 and most of 6 when I ended up rewriting both chapters. Twice. Right now I'm finishing up the rewrite of the next chapter, and I don't know how long that will take. In the meantime, enjoy this filler chapter. :)_

* * *

Every year Dalton hosted a series of awards nights at a place not to far from the school, a banquet hall called La Renaissance. They were for the truly exceptional students who were being honored with prestigious scholarships in their respective field. Though the boys did work hard at Dalton, most of them thought the full-out awards nights were a bit much. Tonight, seven graduating seniors were being awarded with music scholarships, all from different schools, foundations, grants, and they were all worth a lot of money.

The Warblers performed at the Music Awards Night every year, and this year two of their own were getting awards, one of which was one of their own graduating members, Thad Harwood. Honored as he was for this prestigious entitlement, he was slightly more excited for the free food being served and the Warbler performance itself.

The car ride consisted of light conversation, with Trent and Kiril both mentioning that they now recognized Jeff's face from seeing him on TV during the past election season. Jeff was a little embarrassed by that, but to keep Jeff comfortable, Nick switched the conversation topic as soon as he could.

Inside, the main foyer was filled with groups of mostly parents and relatives, all formally dressed and milling about with their small talk. The setting was all too familiar to Jeff. He'd been to countless dinners and events just like this. Except this one he was actually looking forward to.

Nick led the way into the banquet hall, the other three boys right behind him. He, Trent, and Kiril came in casual clothing, and would change into their school uniforms just before they were set to go on. The Warblers were directed to a green room down the hall, which Jeff was directed towards the main room. The foyer was already filled with

"Nick," Jeff took Nick's wrist to stop him from leaving just yet. And he couldn't ignore the little spark he felt when his fingertips grazed Nick's skin. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Nick glanced at Jeff, "Yeah, sure." Jeff led him over to the side, so they were out of anyone's way. Nick took a second to think about the moment right after Jeff took his wrist, and he couldn't help but notice how nice Jeff's eyes were. They were a light shade of brown and caught the light from the chandelier well…

"Nick?"

Nick blinked a few times. "What? Sorry…I think I zoned out." Fuck.

Jeff chuckled, "It's okay. Listen…" Jeff fidgeted with his finger nervously, and glanced away for a few seconds before speaking again, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that…y'know, my dad is the President. It's not that I didn't want you to know, I just didn't want your first impression of me to be about that."

"Hey," Nick put an arm on Jeff's shoulder, "Don't apologize. I completely understand."

Jeff smiled and sighed little in relief, "Thanks Nick." He said, "I honestly thought that giving you my address was giving it away, and that you figured it out but…" Jeff shrugged a little, "You just didn't mind."

Nick chuckled, "Nah, I didn't figure it out." He said, "And I don't mind. At all. I don't care if you're the son of the President or the son of freaking Darth Vader." Nick smiled at his friend, speaking with the complete truth, "You're my friend, something like that shouldn't matter."

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not the son of Darth Vader either." Jeff said jokingly.

"Damn, I've always wanted to be friends with a Jedi. Trent and Kiril didn't make the cut either." Nick was relieved when he saw Jeff was relaxing more now. The car ride had been slightly tense, but now that the air had cleared, things would be better. "Oh, and by the way…I'm sorry if I sounded like an idiot in front of your dad. I just…wasn't expecting, you know, the _president_."

That made Jeff laugh, "Yeah, I figured. You looked scared shitless."

Nick turned bright red, laughing along with Jeff and laughing at himself, a weight lifting off his shoulders.

"Nick!" The brunette turned around at the call of his name to see a familiar smirky meerkat-looking face coming up to him. Sebastian Smythe was already in his uniform, the blazer and tie kept impeccable and flawless just as always. "Nick, let's go, show's starting soon."

"I'll be right there." Nick assured him.

That's when Sebastian noticed whom Nick had been talking to. Sebastian smirked again, "And who's this?" The Warbler leader eyed Jeff up and down, not even bothering hide the fact that he was checking Jeff out, and clearly liking what he was seeing.

The look on Sebastian's face made Nick frown, "This is Jeff, he's a friend of mine." Sebastian held out a hand and Jeff shook it, giving him a smile, "He's new at Dalton and wanted to check out the Warblers. Jeff, this is the captain of the Warblers, Sebastian Smythe."

"Well you're in luck, Jeff." Sebastian said, "You won't be disappointed." Nick thought he saw Sebastian wink at Jeff, and he caught himself glaring at the Warbler leader for a second.

Luckily, Jeff didn't seem fazed by it, "I'm sure I won't be." Jeff grinned at Sebastian, and somehow Nick knew the smile was faked.

Sebastian smirked again – Jeff wondered if Sebastian actually saw something he liked or if that was just his face. "I assume you heard that I'm throwing a party tonight after the show. You should come, Jeff."

"Yeah, I heard—"

"He's coming with me." Nick interrupted, his face turning slightly pink when he realized how protective his voice had gotten.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, "Perfect. See you there, Jeff." The Warbler winked at Jeff and told Nick to get a move on one last time before disappearing down the hall.

The event was starting, and a few employees were ushering people to start heading into the main room. "I should head inside. See you in a bit, Nick." Jeff said, "Good luck."

"Thanks Jeff." Nick was smiling as he watched Jeff disappear into the main room.

Jeff was handed a small program on his way on, one sheet of paper folded in half, albeit very elegantly decorated. Dalton sure didn't spare any expenses when it came to events like this. Jeff was ushered to a table near the back, which another couple was already sitting at, and they gave him a small hello as he sat down. He ignored the small double take that the man did as he sat and prayed they wouldn't say anything to him. He just wanted to blend in and watch the Warblers tonight.

On stage stood a mahogany podium with the Dalton Academy crest proudly pinned to the front. Next to that was a cloth-covered table with the awards sitting proudly, waiting for the recipients, and beside that was a single set of risers for the Warblers performance. The tables were also covered in table cloths, with a candle and flowers as centerpieces, and small plated for the horderves that were being served. Jeff kept to himself while the rest of the guests were seated, hoping the event would start soon.

* * *

_I'm really like some reviews on the story, so that I know if readers are enjoying it and if I should continue. _


	5. The Warblers

_I'm really sorry this took me so long to update. The only excuses I have were the fact that I had to rewrite 2 chapters (this one and the next one) and straight up procrastination._

_Also, since I forgot to put this in earlier chapters, here it is now: Yes, this story has themes similar to the DCOM _My Date With the President's Daughter_ but it does not exactly follow that plot._

* * *

Jeff was a seasoned veteran at sitting through lengthy speeches and zoning them out. He tuned in for the important parts of the speech and shut out the details of it while making it look like he was listening with all of his attention. Which is how he caught the main points of the Dean of Students speech: how proud he was of his school and his students, how there are always students who exceed expectations, et cetera. There were also certain voice inflections that Jeff noticed that made him about eighty percent sure that the Dean used the same general speech every year. Jeff applauded at the end, and sat through another speech from the head of Dalton's Music Department, who was much more laid back. Jeff briefly recalled other students saying how much they liked this woman. He listened more to her speech than he did the previous speech.

Next came the Warblers performance. Jeff shifted eagerly in his seat, a smile forming on his face, as the Warblers filed onto the stage. Nick was in the front corner, with Trent right behind him, and Kiril was in the back on the opposite side. The first song was an original arrangement of _Stand By Me_ which Jeff really enjoyed. The second was a ballad led by Wes that Jeff didn't recognize, but made a mental not to look it up later. Their final number was _Keep Your Head Up_, which like all of the other songs, was perfectly harmonized and executed. Jeff had seen choir and school acapella performances before, but none of them compared to the Warblers. The boys were all perfectly in-sync with each other, and it showed that they had put a lot of rehearsal time into making the songs perfect down to the very last detail. Their voices filled the room and captivated their audience, the perfect harmonies really bringing the songs to life.

And throughout the set, Jeff found his gaze drifting towards Nick. He listened to the songs, but he watched Nick for most of the performance. Whenever he did catch himself, he tried to avert his gaze to watch all of the other boys too, but every time, his eyes would wander back to watch Nick, who was obviously enjoying himself while he was up on stage. Jeff found himself turning his lips up into small smiles as he watched his friend perform.

The group received a well-deserved standing ovation from the audience at the end. They took their bows and made their exit. The audience, including Jeff, continued their thunderous applause well after the boys left the stage. And while Jeff moved to sit back down, something in the corner of the room caught his eye.

A man had walked in just after the second speech, before the Warblers performance and stood in the corner of the room, since the only empty seats to get to would cause too much of a commotion. Jeff hadn't thought anything of it at the time, thinking it was just a parent who had arrived late. But this guy was no parent. Jeff saw this guy every day. He wore a trench coat and dark pants, with a pair of sunglasses tucked in his pocket. _God damnit_, Jeff swore internally. The man was Andrew Carter – or was it something like Adam or Alexander? Jeff didn't know for sure. One of his dad's Secret Service Agents, the same one Nick met earlier.

Carter wasn't looking at him, but Jeff knew the reason he was here. It's not like Carter had a son that would be at Dalton, so he was here to keep an eye on Jeff. His father must've sent him; there was no other explanation. The blonde glared at Carter for a few seconds while his mind raged. He couldn't _believe_ his parents would do something like this! Did they not trust him at all? They'd done it once before, when his dad was a Senator. He went out to dinner with a girl and across the restaurant was one of the men who worked for his father. Needless to day, Jeff never got another date with the girl, and he ended up yelling at his parents that night. Jeff grabbed his stuff and left the hall.

Little did he know, someone had seen him leave, and followed right behind.

Jeff kept his head bowed low while he made his way through the foyer, passing only by two women at the coat check. He found a comfortable-looking, leather bench by the front windows, unceremoniously dropping his bag to the floor in front of it as he slunk down onto the bench. He braced an elbow on his knees while his other hand ran through his hair. He didn't care that it was messed up now. In fact, Jeff hated combing it back every day anyway.

"Problem, Sterling?"

Jeff's head snapped up so fast he was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash. Standing a few feet in front of him, a smirk across his face with a grandeur posture to his body, was Sebastian Smythe.

A confused look crossed Jeff's face, "Um, sorry?"

Sebastian took a step forward, the air around him easing up a bit as he relaxed his shoulders, "You look like something's troubling you."

"Oh…" Jeff nodded and forced a half smile, "Kind of…" Jeff looked away, licking his lips before glancing up at the Warbler again, "Wait, how did you know my last name?"

Sebastian smirked, "I recognized you as soon as I saw you. Unlike the Three Stooges you're friends with, I actually followed the election on TV."

Jeff's face went warm in a light blush. So much for trying to fly under the radar. People still recognized him anyway.

"I can still tell something's bothering you…care to fill me in? Your boyfriend upset you or something?"

"My _what_?!" Jeff's face snapped up at Sebastian again.

"Nick, obviously." Sebastian deadpanned.

"No, he's…I'm not even…Nick's gay?"

"Queer as a three dollar bill."

"Well…I'm not…"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "You sure about that?" Everything about Jeff screamed otherwise to him.

"I'm fairly certain." Jeff nodded. Another smirk crossed Sebastian's face, and Jeff furrowed his eyebrows, "What's that look for?"

"Nothing. But you still haven't answered my original question." Sebastian crouched down, so he was now at eye level with Jeff

"Oh…" Jeff looked down at the floor again, "I…it's nothing." He muttered, "I don't think you'd understand."

Sebastian shrugged, "Probably not. But try me anyway."

Jeff glanced at the Warbler. Sure, he'd only known Sebastian for a few hours, and only talked to him for about ten minutes collectively. Plus no one else was going to understand what he was going through besides himself. Then again…it couldn't hurt. Jeff sighed and sat up, "I told my parents I was going out to this awards night with my friends," He explained, thinking of the best way to explain his situation, "And they were happy for me, and encouraged me to go out and everything. They usually trust me but…" There was a long pause, and Jeff licked his lips while Sebastian was still looking at him intently, "There's a guy I saw inside. He's not here for the awards or the Warblers or anything. He's one of my dad's Secret Service Agents. He's here to follow me to make sure I stay out of trouble."

Jeff glanced at Sebastian just in time to see him purse his lips, and turn toward the doors to the banquet hall, where a muffled round of applause was heard at that moment. The Warbler Captain turned back around, "Well that really blows, Sterling." He said, standing back up, "Sounds like mommy and Mr. President don't really trust their son."

Jeff ignored the dig at his parents, because it was at least partially true; it proved that, for God knows what reason, they didn't trust him whenever he went out by himself. "They did it once before too. Ruined a date I had with a girl."

"So you're just going to sit out here and sulk or what?" Sebastian asked rather harshly, crossing his arms.

Jeff shrugged, not looking at the Warbler anymore, "…I-I don't know…"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, letting his arms drop, "Look Sterling. You've certainly got a problem on your tail. And I don't want that bastard following you to my party because that'll end up being horrible for all of us." None of his past parties ever ended in police intervention, or Secret Service intervention for that matter. Sebastian wanted to keep that trend going, "And I know you don't want to just go home right after Awards Night is over. But…I think I've got an idea that might solve your little dilemma."

"What is it?"

* * *

Nick had been scanning the crowd for Jeff since the Warblers had filed into the main banquet hall after their performance. He tried to act like he was paying attention, but where was Jeff sitting? Surely it couldn't be this hard to find him in the crowd. He saw several heads of dirty blonde hair, but none of them belonged to his friend.

Nick was in the midst of craning his neck for the fifth time when the final applause of the even broke out, the lights rising, and the audience beginning to rise out of their seats. Kiril gave Nick a shove toward the door, ushering him out with the rest of the Warblers, while Nick kept glancing back into the crowd. Still no sign of his friend…

"What's got you distracted?" Kiril asked him once they got out into the lobby.

"I couldn't find Jeff anywhere in the hall…" Nick said, pulling out his phone from his blazer pocket.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom?" Offered Trent.

"For this long?"

"You don't know his life."

Nick's phone lit up as he turned it on, and he waited only a few seconds before it was booted up. And just a minute later, there was a message.

_Jeff: Nick, something came up and I had to lave early. I'm really sorry. :( I got a ride with Sebastian and I'll meet you at his house. And I promise I'll explain everything._

"He's not here." Nick deadpanned, staring at the message on his phone.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Trent replied incredulously.

"He said something came up and he left with Sebastian. He'll explain at the party, I guess." Nick pocketed his phone and motioned for his friends to follow him to the green room.

"Oh God…" Trent sighed, "This isn't going to end well."

"Why do you say that?" Kiril asked.

"Do you _know_ Sebastian?"

It took Nick a second to realize what Trent was implying, and his stomach dropped when he finally got it, "Oh _fuck_…"

"Exactly." Trent muttered.

"You should've asked Jeff out sooner, Nick." Kiril said.

"Shut up."

* * *

_What's Sebastian's plan for our first son?_

_Please review/comment and all that good stuff! It's much appreciated!_

_I will try to cut down on time between updating this fic, but I'm sorry to say I can't make any promises. :(_


End file.
